Emma's punishment
by Dalexfan1
Summary: after Emma locks Jessie in the closet Jessie decides to punish her.  takes place during star wars. warning incudes spanking. don't like don't read


Jessie could not believe that an actual celebrity had talked to her as she was putting in her earrings Emma came in. demanding that Jessie stop trying to steel Jordan and that she was ruining her one chance at happiness. Jessie laughed "your thirteen your happiness should come from lip gloss and unicorn stickers." She countered with a laugh. The two girls continued to bicker until Emma shoved Jessie in her closet locking it. "Emma I'm going to count to three and you better let me out." As Emma walked away Jessie started counting.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes latter<p>

Jessie had been counting for along time "99, 100 now I'm mad!" with that said the girl kicked down the door. Jessie made her way to the door only to discover it was locked. "well played Emma." Jessie said after getting a ride from a window washer Jessie walked into the living room were Emma was sitting on the sofa. "sweetie are you ok?" Emma nodded "I guess so." The thirteen year old replied. "good." Jessie said then got really pissed off "ARE YOU CRAZY!" The nanny yelled causing Emma to jump a little "What kind of person locks another person in a closet and makes them do the splits thirty floors up and I'm not even going to bring up the rat!" Jessie finished. Emma looked up saying sorry. "not as sorry as you're going to be." Jessie said grabbing Emma's wrist she pulled the girl up and gave her bottom two smacks. Emma gasped "trust me Emma there's more coming your way." Jessie said calmly then pointing at the stairs she said. "go to your room." Emma didn't argue she walked up the stairs shocked at what just happened. Jessie had _spanked _her Jessie wasn't her mother it really made her mad.

After Jessie talked to Jordan she started making her way up stairs. Jessie had the same thoughts running in her head. She had spanked Emma not that Emma didn't disserve it oh no fare from it. Not to mention she had more coming her way. Emma sat on her bed she felt really uneasy for some reason. She felt more so as Jessie entered her room "Emma what you did was not only wrong but your dad career is depending on weather or not he agrees to be in the movie." Emma could tell her nanny was not letting her off the hook. "So since my job is to keep an eye on you and keep you from causing trouble. It is also my job to punish you so…" Jessie grabbed a chair and sat down Emma knew what Jessie wanted her to do "what no way!" Jessie nodded "come on get over here." Emma didn't move "Emma get over here." Emma refused to move "couldn't you just ground me I really am not comfortable with you spanking me."

* * *

><p>Jessie smiled getting up she walked over sat on the bed next to Emma and pulled Emma into a hug "sweetie you made a huge mistake and part of my job is to stop that from happening twice. And if that means disciplining you my self then that's what's going to happen." With that said Jessie pulled Emma across her lap and lifted the girl's skirt she bought her hand down.<p>

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Jessie's hand came down on Emma's rear end extremely hard.

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

as the girl put her hand back to cover sore bottom Jessie pushed it aside. "You can't do this!" Emma stated Jessie replied "I can and I am."

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Emma was crying begging Jessie to stop. Jessie shook her head figuring she should lecture her "not until(**smack**) i'm sure (**smack, smack**) you've learned your lesson Emma." Emma said sorry again and again and crying at the same time. Jessie started spanking Emma harder. She hissed and gave up on not struggling. Soon she was squirming and trying to escape the spanking, and owwing at every opportunity. "Emma you might have (**smack, smack**) cost your (**smack, smack**) dad his job."Jessie scolded _Owww. I know. I'm, owww. Stooooop. I'm sooooorrrry_ "Emma you need to (**smack**)think about the consequences (**smack**) of your actions." Jessie continued to scold "_I wiiiiillll. I will. Pleeeeeaaaase stoooop damnit Jessssie stooop!_ Jessie did stop momentarily stunned at Emma's foul language "excuse me, I don't think you should be making demands."

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Jessie applied two very hard smacks to the girls backside "if words like that _ever _come out of your mouth again your going to find your self with another sore bottom. am I clear" Jessie asked _Oww. Okaaaaaaaaaay. I wiilllll. I'll be good, Jessie. I prommmiise. Owwwwwww_

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

after that she let Emma up.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked, pulling her into a hug. Emma nodded into her chest, "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Not as much as luke", she said, pulling back so she could see her small grin, she made her way towards the door, drying her eyes "I'm going to go Apologize to jodan for hurting him, and Jessie… I really am sorry"

"I know you are. Just… promise me, you won't make me do splits 30 floors up again that was NOT fun." Emma laughed and said ok


End file.
